


Same Reaction

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой схожие стимулы вызывают разные реакции. Иногда это не имеет значения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173128) by Evilawyer. 



Тета лежит на своей стороне кровати рядом со своим лучшим другом и пытается восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Когда он наконец может говорить вновь, он спрашивает.   
– Это было здорово. Правда же? 

\- Напрашиваешься на комплименты, Тета? – Голос Кощея такой же запыхавшийся, как и у Теты.

\- Нет! Я просто… хочу знать. Вот и все.

\- Да, - говорит Кощей и поворачивается лицом к Тете. Он улыбается ленивой чувственной улыбкой, от которой кожу Теты приятно покалывает. - Это было здорово. Это было просто потрясающе.

Тета так счастлив в этот момент, и тут внезапно приступ беспокойства поражает его. Он понимает, что это глупо и смешно, но не может удержаться и шепчет.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

\- Кто сказал, что так будет?

\- Ничто не длится вечно. Каждый знает это.

Кощей качает головой.   
– Но не я. Если что-то не длится для тебя вечно, это лишь потому что ты недостаточно сильно стараешься заставить это длиться.

\- Тогда ты должен сильно стараться, – смеется Тета.

\- Я очень старательный, – смеется в ответ Кощей.

Кощей смеется, и звук его голоса, его улыбка, его лицо, его тело… Тета не может вспомнить, чтобы он слышал или видел что-либо прекраснее. И все это принадлежит Тете, абсолютно все. Он знает, что это так, но никак не может избавиться от ощущения, что однажды он потеряет все это.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно. Как долго это будет длиться, Кощей?

Кощей протягивает руку и гладит Тету по щеке.   
\- До тех пор, пока ты хочешь меня.

\- Это не ответ. Давай, ответь мне честно. Как долго это будет длиться?

\- Всю твою жизнь, Тета. Как насчет этого? Достаточно долго?

В ответ Тета притягивает Кощея к себе и целует его со страстью, которая, Тета уверен в этом, будет длиться вечно. Руки Кощея начинают блуждать по телу Теты. Удовольствие, которое чувствует Тета от этих ласковых прикосновений, дрожью пронзает его тело.

********

Доктор лежит на спине и позволяет Мастеру целовать себя. Это медленный и нежный поцелуй, совсем не такой, какой он мог ожидать от Мастера. Для такого нежного поцелуя он слишком быстро разжигает огонь в крови Доктора. 

Мастер отрывается от Доктора и изучает его лицо.   
\- Хорошо когда есть кто-то, кого можно любить, правда, Тета?

\- Я не люблю тебя.

Мастер смотрит ему в глаза. И нагло улыбается.   
\- Нет? Ты обнимал меня, когда я умирал. Ты рыдал над моим телом.

\- Это ничего не значит.

\- Ты держал мои кости в своих руках. Ты развеял мой прах по ветру. Это должно что-то значить.

\- Мне просто… одиноко. Вот и все.

\- Но ты не одинок, – Мастер тихо смеется, и Доктор чувствует его теплое дыханье на своей щеке. – С тобой всегда все эти симпатичные маленькие домашние компаньоны, боготворящие тебя и готовые сделать для тебя все. И когда ты теряешь одного, ты находишь себе еще. Ты всегда находишь кого-нибудь еще. Как ты можешь говорить, что тебе одиноко, когда ты никогда не бываешь один? 

\- Но это правда. Я одинок. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что здесь нет тебя.

Мастер улыбается ленивой чувственной улыбкой, от которой кожу Доктора приятно покалывает.   
\- И ты говоришь, что это не любовь.

\- Это не любовь.

Мастер откатывается на свою сторону кровати и ложится на бок, опершись на один локоть. Он поднимает бровь и пожимает плечами.   
– Но звучит очень похоже. Итак, ты одинок. И все же, ты не одинок. 

Доктор слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Мастера.   
\- Почему же?

\- Потому что я здесь.

\- Ты в моей голове. 

Мастер протягивает руку и гладит Доктора по щеке.   
– И всегда был. Ты ведь часто хотел, чтобы я не был. Ты разочаровался во мне, и боролся со мной и оскорблял меня. Ты даже хотел, чтобы я умер. Но, несмотря на все это, я всегда был здесь. Я был с тобой все наши жизни. 

\- Ты всего лишь мечта. Наваждение, что я ношу в своей голове. Как долго это может длиться, Мастер?

Призрачная рука Мастера скользит по щеке Доктора, по его горлу, опускается вниз по груди и нежно обхватывает его член. Доктор чувствует, как призрачные пальцы медленно ласкают его. Доктор жадно выгибается им навстречу, и слышит, как Мастер мрачно отвечает ему.   
\- Так долго пока ты жив, Доктор, я буду здесь. Как насчет этого? Достаточно долго? 

Дрожь пронзает тело Доктора, потому что он чувствует угрозу в словах Мастера. Да, это опасно. О, он прекрасно знает как это опасно. Но он даже не может понять - ужас или страсть заставляют его дрожать. И он откидывает голову назад и сдается прикосновениям Мастера, и прямо сейчас это не имеет значения.


End file.
